


How Dare You

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Discipline, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Sexual Violence, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Ginny finally goes over the line with her mother and Molly must show her that her actions have consequences.





	How Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Ginny gets fucked by {insert name(s) here} story! I haven't seen much of this pairing so see what you think. Watch out because this is heavily non-con (P.S. none of this would be okay in real life).  
> Continuity notes: I'm pretty sure I'm happy with this as a beginning of DH story but without much effort you could make it a HBP one instead. Enjoy.

Her father was still at the office. Bill and _Phlegm_ were in London, shopping for the wedding. Charlie was due home the following week. Percy still wasn't talking to them, the arse. Fred and George were undoubtedly doing another day's fabulously lucrative business and Harry, Ron and Hermione had been allowed to visit the nearby village of Ottery St. Catchpole on the condition that they kept Harry hidden under the cloak, too risky otherwise. Ginny had been dying to go with them but she hadn't finished with her daily chores yet. By the time they were done she was dripping with sweat, even in her tiny shorts and heavily cropped, low-necked top she was wearing. She traipsed back in from the hen coop to find her mother in the kitchen, her wand flying like a conductors baton as she orchestrated the preparation of the food. "Mum, I've finished with the chickens, it's the last thing on my list, can I go down to the village now?"  
"Ginny, all this food means I haven't had chance to finish some of the other jobs - we've got Remus, Tonks and Kingsley coming tonight - so you're going to have to do them instead I'm afraid."  
"But you said I could go!" Yelled Ginny, firing up at once.  
Her mother turned towards her. "Well, it's tough luck I'm afraid. And..." She looked her daughter up and down "...You wouldn't be going looking like that, anyway."  
"Like what exactly?" Asked Ginny hotly.  
"Like some sort of slut, to be perfectly honest. I don't want anyone thinking my daughter's some sort of scarlet woman!"  
At this Ginny turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her with a mutter of "Bitch" as she did so. The door was shut but she still heard the clang of the pan as it hit the floor. Ginny froze.  
Then she heard her mother's voice, quite quiet but deadly cold "What did you say, young lady?"  
"Nothing" Ginny called.  
The door flew open and there stood Molly, fuming as she stared at her daughter. "How dare you! You ungrateful little whore! You spend your whole day showing off your tits to whoever you can get to stare and fingering yourself rather than doing your chores and I ask you to do a few more things. And dressing like a slut too! I bet you're not even wearing underwear!"  
Ginny reddened. "I am, Mum, I swear."  
"Prove it!" Spat Molly.  
"What the- NO!" Shouted Ginny but her mother raised her wand and Ginny cowered. "Okay, so I'm not, but it's hot and I was just-"  
"Evanesco!" Molly said and Ginny's clothes vanished. She desperately attempted to cover herself.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Teaching you a lesson." Molly removed her apron and grabbed Ginny by the arm, dragging her into the kitchen again. Her wand slashed through the air and Ginny felt her legs give way, dropping to her knees. The wand fell again and GInny's protective arms fell away. Her naked body was bared for her mother to see. Molly spat a mirthless laugh as she saw her Daughter's carefully shaved crotch. "Expecting someone, were we?" She said nastily. Ginny blushed. "It's time you learned a lesson from a real woman; you can't be a silly little girl forever. The things you say and do have consequences." Molly reached up behind her own back and unzipped her dress. Ginny looked on, dumbfounded, as Molly pulled off her clothing, leaving only her underwear behind. Molly wore a practical, black bra and knickers. Her somewhat pudgy stomach extended over the waist of her knickers and her thighs were huge. Ginny knew, too, that she had inherited her mother's bust. Molly breasts were barely restrained by the bra and were not held for very long. Molly unclasped the bra and let it fall, revealing her unequivocally gigantic boobs. They hung hugely on her body and Ginny couldn't draw her eyes away from the massive pink nipples she once must have suckled upon. Next Molly slid the knickers down her wide thighs and stepped out of therm. Her crotch were covered in a thick layer of brownish-red hair. She gestured between Ginny's own legs. "You look like a child."

However, Molly couldn't help but once again admire the beautiful young woman that Ginny had grown in to. Her legs were long and looked strong - pale and toned. They developed into wide hips that cut incredibly tightly into her narrow waist. Her daughter's stomach was tight and toned, the white flesh dipped in the centre, forming a perfect cleft. While they were nothing compared with Molly's, Ginny's tits were very large. They had a youthful perkiness and were perfectly rounded. In the heat of the day and of her own bashfulness her nipples were inflated and raised. And, from what Molly could see, her bum had developed almost as much as her boobs. All of this magnified her mother's anger. An irrational and somewhat jealous rage compounded Molly's fury at her daughter's disrespect. That the girl would flaunt herself so desperately. She would show her... The older woman raised her wand again. Ginny half flinched - though the action was difficult with her arms and legs uselessly immobilised - but her mother did not inflict anything upon her as yet. The wand flicked and Ginny heard a muffled thump followed by a whooshing noise as something flew from upstairs, summoned by her mother's silent charm. The door swung open and something shot through it and into Molly's waiting hand. It was long and black, with strings of something that might have been leather hanging from it. "Mum... what... is that a--?"  
"It's a strap-on, Ginny. No doubt you know what it's for. You only seem to care of cocks so maybe you'll listen to me if I've got one."  
"But no you can't - you're my mother! You can't use that thing, not on... not to-"  
"Not to fuck you? Oh yes I can. Like you said: I'm your mother and I need to teach you a lesson."  
Ginny threw caution to the winds and began to beg, "Please... don't do this..." Molly reached down, wand in hand, and tapped the dildo with the tip of the wood. It sprang into the air and the straps snaked themselves around Molly's huge thigh and her massive rear. It secured itself to her and Molly shivered a little. She had surreptitiously perused the last six issues of Witch-Weekly's intimacy columns for something as good as this. Finally, two weeks ago she had found this toy. The advert had read:

\-- THE TEMPTRESS --  
This all-new and remarkable advance in sexual magic is the ultimate pathway to you and your partner's pleasure. Not only does The Temptress® feature adjustable dimensions and optional auto-lubrication enchantments, this cutting edge advancement includes patented RealSense® connections meaning you can now experience all the sensations of the real thing alongside your own natural stimulation. In short, for the first time you can find out how the other side lives - all for only 10 Galleons. Order now!  
Molly had filled in the order form at once, salvaging her personal savings supply from a loose floorboard under her bed, and, three days later, a large brown owl had dropped the package through the kitchen window. She had locked herself in the bathroom and unwrapped the beauty, tried it on and spent every moment she could, over the intervening days, finding excuses to rush away and jack her new cock until her dual orgasms racked her body.

Now she gazed down into her daughter's tear filled eyes with disdain. It was time to teach her a lesson, once and for all. "Suck my dick." She spat at her daughter. "Do it, or it'll be worse for you."  
"Mum, please-" Ginny began.  
"Oh, for fuck's sake" screamed Molly. She palmed the back of her daughter's head and shoved her cock into her still open mouth. Ginny choked on the unexpected intrusion and her eyes watered, the barely controlled tears now streamed down her face. Molly fucked her daughter's face - in and out, in and out - pushing deeper down her gagging throat every time. She slapped and tapped a little at Ginny's now spit flecked cheeks - in and out, in and out - as the force of her thrusts sent Ginny's saliva flying out of her mouth. Her mother's fleshy tummy slapped against Ginny's face as each push came in - in and out, in and out. Above, her mammoth boobs jumped and shook as the force of Molly's rutting grew wilder. Molly's dildo slid rather more easily than it might have been expected to for one so young. "Been practising have you?" panted Molly as she heaved herself back and forth into her daughter's mouth. "I bet you'd suck any cock you could get your lips on, wouldn't you. We all know you're desperate for it after Harry dumped you. You'd take anyone. But didn't expect it would be me, did you!" Ginny moaned in protest but was too afraid to take action. Molly forced her head forward, burying Ginny's face in her flesh, and she came. The dick pulsed realistically and Molly screamed as she released her daughter. Ginny came away spluttering and reversed-crawled backwards, away from Molly. Between her mother's great, pudgy thighs a stream of clear liquid ran. 

"Oh no you don't!" Molly snarled. She pulled her daughter by the arm again, her terrifying, lustful strength overpowering Ginny. With the other hand she tapped her wand to the cock which jumped away from Molly's body, baring her hugely hairy pussy. Molly wrestled her daughter backwards, onto the table. Ginny made herself as difficult to move as possible, tensing her muscles, but she didn't dare go further for fear of the greater punishment her mother might wreak upon her. She screamed in angry protest as Molly forced one arm down onto the kitchen table. The wand tapped on Ginny's wrist and her hand was glued in place, unable to break contact. The same thing happened again as her other hand was sealed to the wood. Her back was now pressed into the surface and she could only raise it a little, her imprisoned wrists allowing for no more movement. Her ankles were next. Ginny writhed in protest and discomfort. Shaking her body. Her mother gave a mirthless shout of laughter as Ginny's body quaked, her legs trembling, her breasts wobbling on her slight frame. Molly heaved her heavy body onto the table, pulling one massive leg over her daughter's chest, resting her naked groin on Ginny's heaving tits. The older woman went up on her knees before dropping her quim onto her daughter's face. Ginny's eyes widened in horror as Molly's wet cunt covered her mouth and nose. The smell of her mother's arousal filled her senses. Molly looked down at the little of her daughter's face she could see. "Make me cum if you want to breathe." Ginny contemplated resistance for a second but her breath was already in short supply. Ginny began to lick frantically at Molly's hairy lips, nuzzling and lapping in an attempt to follow the order. Molly began to rock back and forth, riding her daughter's face. She ground her pussy against her nose, glorying in the feel of such young, enthusiastic stimulation. One hand flew to a huge, fleshy breast. Fingers pinched and flicked one inflated teat. "Yes... yes..." Moaned Molly "Lick your mother's cunt... yesssss." Ginny's face was turning read as her asphyxiation began to take hold. Molly worked her harder and harder, moaning as she pushed her cunt down, making Ginny burrow deeper. Molly's other hand found her clit. She began madly to rub, her fingers blurring over her nub until, with a shout of exhalation, she peaked. Liquid burst from her and soaked Ginny's already sticky face. Molly rubbed herself through orgasm just as Ginny thought she would pass out. Her mother's lips broke contact with her own and Molly settled herself back on Ginny's boobs, coating them in her cum. She stared down at her daughter's face, covered in her own saliva as well as her mother's juices.

Ginny coughed and spluttered, trying to relieve herself of the scent of her mother's spasming hole. Tears ran from her eyes. She could barely make out Molly above her through the haze. But, as she felt her mother's naked weight leave her chest, legs sticking to breasts as she clambered off, Ginny could still the furious glint her mother's eyes. Ginny shook her head - either in protest or in an attempt to clear it, even she couldn't tell - as she watched her mother pick up the strap-on again. Molly's chest was heaving with anticipation once more. She advanced on her daughter, dildo now in place again. She reached Ginny's splayed legs and tapped each with her wand. The younger woman attempted to pull her knees up in some form of protection but instead succeeded in granting her mother a view of her young, ready pussy that sent her wild. She grabbed Ginny by the legs and pulled downwards, sliding her daughter down until her still bound arms were held almost straight and the very top of her thighs dug into the edge of the table. Molly tapped her ankles again, fixing them to the table legs. Ginny whimpered as her quim was exposed to her mother's fury. "Shut up." Molly ordered disdainfully, "Don't pretend this isn't what you wanted - a big dick ready to pound your pretty little whore's cunt." Molly slapped Ginny's lips and she screamed. A second slap came down, right on Ginny's clit. She shouted in anguish and breathed very heavily for several seconds, attempting to disperse the pain.

Ginny let out a gasp of an entirely different kind as Molly now laid her hand gently on Ginny's quivering lips. She began slowly to thumb her daughter's clit. Ginny moaned and her eyelids fluttered. Her brain became fogged as she forgot a little about what had just happened and who was doing this to her. Two fingers slid into Ginny's now slick vagina. She whined desperately and bucked her hips. "I knew you were a little whore." Whispered her mother. Molly slid her hands back from Ginny and rubbed her digits, wet with her daughter's juices, along the length of the cock she wore. "You wanted it, girl." Molly said. She levelled her dick with Ginny's pussy and hammered into her. In one stroke she filled Ginny, who screamed in shocked anguish as her mother hit her cervix. The shock waves slammed through her young body as Molly pounded her over and over. Her mother raised her face to the heavens, revelling in the feeling her daughter's tight, wet hole. She massaged her huge chest, pulling at the nipples and glorying in her position. The thought f fucking her daughter sent her mad with lust. She redoubled her thrusts, pushing as deep as she could go. Ginny was sobbing in confusion. Her body was crying out both for mercy and with a desire for more. Molly looked down and, with a horrible smile, tapped the small amount of cock that wasn't buried in her daughter's cunt. The dildo expanded. Ginny shook, her red hair flying and her huge tits wobbling, as she was stretched to a seemingly impossible limit. Molly cackled and fucked harder. She reached down to her prone daughter. Pressing her fleshy stomach and her massive, sweating breasts against her daughter she kissed her neck. She moved downwards, suckling her daughter's large, soft nipples before slapping roughly at her tits. Ginny moaned. "What? What? You wanted this, didn't you, bitch? You wanted me to punish you." Molly attacked Ginny's clit again. She rubbed madly at it, still fucking her daughter alongside with the huge cock. The cock was now coming out creamy with every thrust as Ginny's body responded in desperation to her mother's stimulation. Molly only grew hungrier as she watched her daughter's body. Her face: eyes screwed up in a mixture of anguish and pleasure; red hair stained with sweat and cum. Her beautiful, soft boobs, also sticky and shining... bouncing with each thrust Molly laid into her daughter's cunny. Molly hardened her efforts on Ginny's pussy, slamming her clit as much as possible until, her back arching in climax, Ginny came, clamping around the dick her mother had buried in her.

Molly withdrew from Ginny. She walked to the sink and ran a cloth under the jet of water. Then she pulled a mop from a cupboard and dropped it beside the table. She tapped each of Ginny's invisible restraints - though the girl did not move - and headed for the door. With the door half open, Molly looked back. Her daughter was barely stirring. She still twitched and shivered as aftershocks of her orgasm gripped her. Red hair plastered to her drenched skin, even her nude body sticking to the wooden surface of the table. "Clean up." Molly ordered, and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'll always reply to comments so if you want to say anything please do! I'm pretty busy at the mo but I'll certainly take a look at requests - have a glance at my stuff if you want to get a rough idea of my general fandom writing places. All the best.


End file.
